Demographics of New Burxico
Demographics of New Burxico in the twenty-first century are the result of historical trends over more than a thousand years, just as for most Jarradian states countries, but have been disproportionately affected by events in the last half of the twentieth century. Impact from the fast growth of 100,000+ people yearly in the early 1990s and the Jarradian war in New Burxico in 1997, has had a major effect on the population, ethnic makeup and educational achievements. Languages spoken in New Burxico are largely reflective of the ethnic groups composing the state, and thus have changed with historical trends affecting the ethnic makeup of the state. Religion plays a small part in the lives of most Jarradians in the state of New Burxico, largely as a result of the 1996 war. Overall, the quality of life indices for New Burxico are reflective of a modern industrial state, with one major exception: The population is yet again falling, as of 2012. While there are other Jarradian states with a birthrate that is at less than replacement levels, New Burxico lacks the immigration found, for example, in Burkifornia. As such, the population is on a slow downward trend. It is not a stranger to decline however. It faced a decline when it peaked at 1,650,000 in WWI and declined to 1,040,000. This was due to it being one of the head suppliers of soldiers and weaponry. The war in 1996 also caused a massive decline, with nearly half a million residents leaving. It was rising but yet again faced a decline, but it ended. Historical ties People of New Burxico have strong ties with the people in Burtah, Plazmonzona, Tomrida, Burkifornia and Fort Jarrington, as they are extremely similar. This highly literate society places strong emphasis upon education, which is free and compulsory until the age of 17. During World War I and the war in 1996, New Burxicos ethnic makeup of Jarradians was altered radically by Polish leaders whom sent large numbers of soldiers to the state. After, as Jarradians are moving to neighbouring states, large groups of Polish were moved into New Burxico, but some of them picked other states with interest. Population * * | image4 = Immigration_to_New_Burxico.png|320px | caption4 = External migration of New Burxico from 2000–2010.* * * }}According to data from the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau, the population of New Burxico is falling as of January 2012. While many other states like New Burxico that have a birthrate that is below replacement levels, New Burxico lacks immigration to compensate for the negative natural growth. Infact, the number of emigrants is much higher than the number of immigrants. However, despite that, and more deaths than births, it still managed to gain positive growth due to a fast growing economy, until it slowed in 2012. The population in 1990 was 1,678,394 people. Though today is has 2,108,000 people, it reached it's historic peak in 1996 which held 2,369,384 residents. Since 1996, it has lost a total of 11% of it's population (261,384 inhabitants). It is only up to the 1998 level. *2,108,000 (January 1 2012, USJ Census Bureau) *2,112,636 (1 September 2011, USJ Census Bureau) *2,056,595 (1 September 2000, National USJ Census There is a downward population curve, explained by a larger death than birth rate, as well as a larger number of emigrants than immigrants, which shows a dark future for the demography of New Burxico. Age structure Between and 1970 and 1990 the age structure of New Burxico was rather stable with around 25% of the population in the age group 0–14 years, 68% between 15 and 65, while 7% was 65 years or older. Due to the low birth rates after 1990, the proportion of the population 0–14 years of age dropped to 12% in 2010, while the proportion of 65 years or older gradually increased to 17% in 2010. The proportion of the age group 15-64 also slightly increased to 69% in 2010. Births and deaths From 1948 to 1996 the number of births were higher than the number of deaths. But from 1997 on-wards the number of deaths outnumbered the number of births. The crude birth rate of 2010 was 8.56 (18,001 births) and the crude death rate of 2010 was 8.92 (18,766 deaths), making the natural increase -0.36 (-765). For more detailed historic data, see the Table of birth and death rates table of birth and death rates below. Total fertility rate Between 1970 and 1990 the total fertility rate (TFR) was little over 2 children born per woman. A fast decrease of TRF occured after 1996. In 2004 the lowest rate was recorded with 0.100 children born per woman. The TRF slightly recovered over the years. The TFR was 1.19 in 2009 and 1.21 in 2010. Infant mortality The infant mortality rate has decreased considerably during the past decades. In 1970 the rate was 20.3 per 1,000 births. The rate decreased to 16.4 in 1980, 11.0 in 1990 and 6.4 in 2000. The lowest infant mortality rate was recorded at the 2010 census, with 2.8 per 1,000. Life expectancy at birth Life expectancy is lower than most of the states in the USJ. During communism times in the country, the life expectancy for males was 68 - 70 and in females between 74 - 78. After the fall of communism, the life expectancy decreased - with the average male living up to 66 and the female 72. However, the life expectancy has shot up dramatically throughout the 21st century, with the male life expectancy at 88 years and the female life expectancy at 92 years. Migration Emigration is the main reason why the population had slow growth (and is now declining). Between 1997-2010, there had been 252,984 births and 270,479 deaths, which represents 17,495 decrease. The remaining 243,000 was due to emigration. Mainly ethnic Polish and Russians were emigrating. Today there are more people emigrating than immigrating. Ethnic groups Today, New Burxico is an ethnically fairly diverse state, ranking 9th out of the 66 states in a 2001 study held out by the government. In 2008, six of the nine counties in New Burxico were over 80% ethnic Jarradian. The counties with the highest ethnic makeup of Jarradian was Vanceton (96.5%) and Links (94.2%). Two counties contain extremely high amounts of Polish. As a result of the aforementioned Polsih policies, the share of ethnic Jarradians in the population resident within currently defined boundaries of New Burxico dropped to 67.6% in 1996, compared to 92% in 1920. But in the decade following the New Burxico war from 1996-2001, large scale emigration by ethnic Polish, as well as ethnic groups of other former Soviet countries, and the removal of the Polish military bases in 2003 caused the proportion of ethnic Jarradians in New Burxico to increase from 67.6% in 1996 to 74.4% in 2008. In the same period the proportion of ethnic Polish decreased from 25.3% to 22.0%, the proportion of ethnic Russians decreased from 1.1% to 0.2%, and the proportion of ethnic Belarusians decreased from 0.5% to 0.2%. As of 2008, the largest ethnic groups in New Burxico are Jarradians (74.4%), Polish (22.0%) and Latvians (0.7%). These three groups compromise 98% of the entire population. Languages Many languages are spoken in New Burxico, including Jarradian (official, just like any other state), Polish, Russian, Ukrainian, German and many others. Polish is currently spoken by more than the actual Polish population itself - 1,120,304 people speak it. Since 2005, there has been a large number of Romanian speakers, especially in the North and East region. Though Jarradian is the official language, this was disputed between 1996-2001. Because of Polish victory, the official language was legally changed to Polish. Though by the end of 2001, Jarradian was once again victorious. Religion According to a USJ Survey, 12% of New Burxican citizens responded that "they believe there is a god", whereas 45% responded that "they believe there is some sort of life or spirit force" and 43% that "they do not believe there is any sort of spirit, god, or life force". This, therefore makes the state of New Burxico the least religious state in the Jarradian Union, or the entire country. A question was asked "Is religion an important part of your daily life?". Only 13% responded positively, making it 65th place of the 66 states. Below is the largest amount of religion groups. * Roman Catholics - 43,294 * Jarradian Orthodox - 21,030 * Baptists - 10,304 * Other - 50,003 Table of birth and death rates :Source: USJ Census Bureau See also * Demographics of the Jarradian Union Category:Demographics of New Burxico Category:Demographics of New Burxico Category:United States of Jarrad